Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!
by Cheese Childish
Summary: Umur sudah 13 tahun dan Ying berharap darah remaja dalam dirinya mengalir deras seperti novel-novel remaja. Dan inilah cerita tentang seorang gadis pemalu nan paling penting tomboi, mencari tahu seperti apa sih rasanya jadi remaja gadis. / "Be a girl, you tomboish girl. For donut making day."/ Mind to RnR? / Cover Image by Lampion Malam
1. How Can be A Real Girl?

Pertama untuk menjadi gadis itu hanya perlu punya pacar. Rambut panjang berkilau, kulit kencang nan mulus, mata bersinar, dan hal-hal lain yang merupakan ketertarikan gadis untuk memikat lawan jenis itu hanyalah sampingan.

Rasa penasaran bagaimana menjadi gadis labil akan aku rasakan setelah melewati hari ulang tahunku ini! Hatiku berdebar-debar bagaimana menjadi salah satu tokoh dalam novel negara luar yang diceritakan sang pria menembak sang gadis pujaannya. Lalu yang paling penting itu bertukar hadiah! Dia akan membelikanku boneka imut, dan aku akan memberinya pulsa 5-ribu doang.

Jadi, aku perlu apa untuk menjadi gadis?

"Ini apa, Fang?" tanyaku pada seorang lelaki berambut acak hitam kebiruan yang menyodorkanku alat cukur janggut.

"...nggg, ini alat pencukur ketiak."

"..."

"Karena kamu kan besok udah 13 tahun. Dan ini alat pertama yang harus disediakan kalo mau jadi remaja sejati."

Katanya.

Gitu.

* * *

><p>BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios<p>

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter I – How Can be A Real Girl?<span>

* * *

><p>"Wah kelasnya terbagi dengan masing-masing berisikan murid cuma 20 loh!"<p>

"Oh ya kah? Jadi, kamu di kelas mana Yaya?"

Aku adalah Ying. Gadis yang katanya penolong dan pintar itu nama tengahku. Sekarang aku berumur 13 tahun dan untuk pertama hari ini aku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang lebih tinggi lagi dari SD—SMP. Punya rambut panjang hitam sebahu, memakai kacamata bingkai bundar, berbando, dan hobi memakai _hoodie_ tanpa lengan.

Kata orang sih aku ini gadis yang cukup pemalu—walau itu benar apa adanya. Tapi hanya di depan kawan-kawanku—dimana salah satunya adalah gadis yang lebih tinggi di sebelahku ini—yang dapat membuang sifatku ini.

Saat ini aku dan beberapa gerombolan orang-orang yang telah selesai upacara, berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman saling berbicara—menyebabkan suara bising di area tersebut. Alasan kami berkumpul hanya untuk mencari nama kami masuk dalam kelas yang tertera dimana.

Setelah pelaksanaan MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) yang penuh akan perintah jahanam dari mulut sang kakak kelas, kami resmi menjadi siswa sekolah SMP Pulau Rintis. Soal MOS, aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengingat semua peristiwa ketika aku disekelompokkan dalam kelompok 'teratai'. Namun ada satu perintah biadab sang _senior_ yang takkan aku lupakan seumur hidup. Karena itu memalukan, aku takkan menyebutkannya.

"Ying! Kita sekelas!" pekik gadis berhijab merah muda merangkulku senang. Perempuan yang sejak SD ini adalah sahabatku, bernama Yaya.

"Hei Yaya, aku kejepit—ughhh," gerutuku. Yaya melepas pelukannya.

"Ih harusnya senang gitu kek," keluhnya. "Tahu tidak, kesempatan SMP itu berarti kita—"

"Cari pacar!" potongku. "Tentu aku sangat ingin punya pacar!" Dia menatapku heran langsung. Segera aku mengubah raut wajah semangatku merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya.

"Ihh bukan lah!" ucapnya.

"Eh? Lalu apa?"

"Bersaing menduduki peringkat tinggi dalam semester ini."

Yaya Yah, 13 tahun, belum tertarik untuk mulai menjalani menjadi gadis pubertas.

* * *

><p>Setelah melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas, aku dan Yaya berbarengan berjalan menuju kelas yang sama dengan apa yang tertera pada tulisan kertas pemberitahuan yang kami lihat tadi. Untung kami masih cukup awal masuk ke dalam kelas—walau ada beberapa orang telah memasuki kelas, dan melihat bangku depan yang posisinya sama seperti posisi duduk kami saat SD itu kosong. Aku dan Yaya saling bertatapan tersenyum, dan langsung kami mendaratkan kedua pantat kami pada dua kursi tersisa itu.<p>

"Kita berdua kembali duduk di depan deh!" jeritku bahagia.

"Bahagia banget deh."

"Iya lah! Menyenangkan tahu!" aku melepaskan tas ranselku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. _'Kehidupan SMP-ku akan segera dimulai~ Banyak sekali cowok-cowok keren yang sekelas denganku,'_ batinku sambil melirik sana-sini siapa saja wajah-wajah teman sekelasku. Ada cowok yang menggunakan jaket, dan dia seksi banget! Lalu ada yang tampilannya biasa saja dengan rambut cepak. Dan—

"Ying bahagia sekali sejak kuberi cukur jenggot ya?"

_Moodbreaker detected._

"Hngg, serah," aku mendengus kecil ketika ingat kejadian salah satu kawanku ini malah memberi sebuah alat yang tidak begitu ingin kumiliki saat ulang tahun.

Fang berdiri di depan bangkuku dengan seringai jahil. Mengabaikan dua kawan laki-lakinya—maksudku kami—yang berdiri di belakangnya dimana mereka asyik membicarakan kondisi kelas mereka. Sirat penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengejekku. Satu memakai topi jingga secara turun temurun masih terpasang pada kepalanya—Boboiboy, satu berbadan besar seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya—si Gopal.

Cara berpakaiannya sama seperti ketika SD. Melepas jaket ketika jam belajar dan melilitkan kedua lengan jaket pada pinggangnya. Namun jaketnya berubah menjadi berwarna ungu gelap, tidak seperti dulu berwarna nila. Dia saja masih memakai kacamatanya yang dulu.

Ini anak kenapa sih suka banget ngerjain aku? Dulu kalo ingat-ingat ya, saat aku kompakan bareng Gopal dan Boboiboy kalau dia itu orang jahat, dia hanya bisa pasrah diburuk sangka olehku. Dia juga ketakutan saat aku bersama Yaya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam ketika terbesit pikirannya untuk menjadi nomor satu.

Juga yang paling kuingat tentangnya, dia itu tidak berani melawan lawan jenisnya.

"Cie yang sebel~ Kalo mukanya marah ntar keriputan loh," ejeknya dengan nada ngeri. "Nanti ada berita yang mengabarkan, 'Ying, 13 tahun yang baru menjalani tahap remaja, sudah memijak masa orang tua dengan mendapat gejala keriputan'!"

"Fang! Gak puas ngasi alat tidak berguna, sekarang kau mengejekku! Jahat sekali!" kecamku marah. "Sana pergi! Aku benci liat mukamu!"

"Wekk~ Aku ini juga masuk di kelas ini tau!" oloknya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Sabar Ying! Sabar!" Yaya berusaha menyabarkanku dengan mengelus belakang punggungku karena kebetulan kami sebangku. Sebagai sahabat yang cepat dewasa, aku patut berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena aku telah dipertemukan dengan gadis ini. Dan juga, aku patut bertanya kepada Tuhan mengapa aku bisa kenal dengan cowok yang mukanya mirip musang ini.

Menyebalkan.

"Hei kita berlima kebetulan sekali sekelas lagi ya?" Boboiboy masuk dalam obrolan dengan nada riang. Gopal pun ikut nimbrung masuk dalam percakapan kami.

"Iya nih. Nanti bagaimana kalau minta melas sama kakek kamu untuk acara pertemuan kita ini dengan traktiran minum coklat Tok Aba? Pasti sedap~" timpal Gopal yang sudah menetes liurnya membayangkan bila saja ajuannya dikabulkan.

"Coklat mulu. Gak haus apa?" sahut Yaya.

"Kau tidak tahu akan pesonanya!"

"Sudahlah kalian. Kita sekarang kan sudah SMP, dewasa sedikit," kataku menengahi.

Saat kami mengobrol dengan asyiknya, reflek aku melirik Fang yang berjalan menjauhi rombongan kami menuju bangku kosong yang masih tersisa. Raut wajah datar ia tampilkan saat akan meninggalkan bangku perkumpulan kami.

"Ying! Nanti pesan pizza ya! Seperti saat kita pertama kali menyambut Boboiboy ke kota dan peresmian menjadi geng _superhero_!" seru Yaya. Aku menegang dan langsung menghadap wajah Yaya yang sudah memaparkan wajah riang.

"Eh tentu saja!"

"Eh katanya hari ini penentuan masuk klub olahraga loh," celetuk Boboiboy. "Saat penilaian MOS, mereka sudah menetapkan kita cocok masuk klub olahraga mana nanti."

"Kalo Boboiboy, pasti sepak bola nanti," kataku.

"Kamu juga kok. Pasti bakal masuk sepak bola."

"Hehe, entahlah."

* * *

><p>"Jadi aku kenapa masuk klub basket?"<p>

Aku berdiri lemas menatap seniorku yang kini masih mendata para murid yang hadir dalam klubnya, basket. Senior bertampang manis walau jenis kelaminnya jelas-jelas laki-laki—nampak dari jakunnya—menghela napas kecil.

"Aku lihat kamu lihai mengelabui pemandangan orang. Kecepatan yang mengagumkan," katanya. "Lagian klub basket kekurangan cowok non tulen."

"Tulen?" tanyaku dengan nada yang ditekankan. Sang kakak kelas mengangguk kecil.

"Yap. Seperti aku kan tulen," jawabnya. "Sedangkan kamu, cewek tomboi. Jadinya gak tulen."

Udah bicaranya seakan-akan merendahkan kefeminimanku, ngomongnya pake bangga banget pula. Jika saja dia bukan _senior_ku, sudah aku hajar dia dengan seribu tendangan kaki.

"Keren kan punya klub basket dengan rata-rata berparas cantik? Orang-orang pasti mengira kamu cowok, percaya deh."

"Kenapa bicaranya gampang banget."

"Soalnya kamu... uhuk... r—rata..."

Hening sesaat.

GILA INI YA KAKAK KELAS MAIN LIRIK DAERAH BAGIAN WANITAKU! DIBILANG RATA LAGI!

"Dia memang rata kakak kelas. Makanya aku rekomendasikan dia ikut bareng klub kita," satu orang lagi menimpali. Dari suaranya aku sadar itu siapa.

"Fang? Kamu ikut klub basket juga?" tanyaku syok.

"Kan kamu udah tahu aku favorit banget sama yang namanya basket," sahutnya.

"Aku bisa bayangkan klub basket yang terdiri dari cowok-cowok bertampang cewek, dan satu cewek bertubuh laki. Pasti keren," sang kakak kelas setengah manis ini berandai-andai. Sumpah. Mual banget liat muka genitnya itu.

"Tapi aku ini ganteng kak," kata Fang yang tahu-tahu mengaca pada cermin entah darimana dapatnya. Dia memandang wajahnya dari cermin lama. Narsis banget.

"Kamu itu memang ganteng. Tapi ada sedikit manis~" goda kakak kelas. Biarpun mereka terlihat cocok homoan, demi biskuit Yaya yang mampu mengalahkan racun nuklir, aku bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Bayangin deh tiba-tiba cowok berkacamata gagang nila ini muncul dalam geng kami bercerita tentang pengalamannya sekarang.

Eh teman-teman, tahu tidak? Aku digodain sama cowok klub basket loh. Dia kakak kelas. Tadi dia muji aku di depan Ying. Akhirnya ada juga yang mengakui aku cantik~

IHHH GILA BANGEEEETTTTTT!

"Eh sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua kan member baru hari ini, kenapa kalian tidak saling memperkenalkan nama kalian?" aju kakak kelas. "Kalau aku, panggil saja Justin."

"Hah Justin? Serius?" aku mangap. Orangnya manis tapi sikapnya rada-rada aneh gini namanya keren banget.

"_Just in my room, then started to get nuts~"_ katanya dengan kalimat bahasa asing sambil tersenyum mesum. Untuk beberapa kalinya bergidik, aku memutuskan diam tanpa bicara kali ini. Entah dengan Fang bagaimana. Dia hanya diam. Mungkin dalam hati dia terkagum-kagum sama _senior_nya.

Mungkin aja kan?

"Bercanda, aku sudah ada yang punya kok," katanya sambil tertawa aneh. "Namaku Nico."

"Namaku Ying, dan dia Fang," sahutku sekalian memperkenalkan nama kawan satu angkatanku ini. Yang diperkenalkan mengangguk kecil menandakan memberi hormat. Darah negara Cina-nya masih sedikit ada rupanya.

"Sudah tahu kok namanya Fang, soalnya dia di bawah bimbinganku saat MOS," ucap kak Nico. "Oke sebagai hari perkenalan pertama, mari kita saling bermain basket dulu?"

"Kenapa tidak dengan traktir kami makan? Cuma kita bertiga kan?" Fang angkat bicara akhirnya.

"Modus amat kamu Fang."

"Gapapa kali. Katanya kak Nico itu orang kaya kan?" pria berambut hitam kebiruan melipat tangannya jutek.

"Hmm, boleh lah," kakak kelas manggut-manggut. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, nanti kalian ke rumahku sepulang sekolah. Gimana?"

"_Deal."_

Fang menatapku menunggu setelah menyepakati perjanjian dari kakak kelas.

"Apa?" tanyaku menantang. Fang terbatuk-batuk kecil secara sengaja.

"Nanti—uhuk, kado Ying aku kasih tau itu apa sama—uhuk—kakak kelas deh—uhuk—kalau tidak sepakat—uhuk."

"Oke _deal_."

* * *

><p>Kami bertiga sepakat untuk menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah setelah jam pulang sebagai bayaran telah ditraktir makan di kantin. Fang pesan satu susu kotak vanilla dan donat wortel, sedangkan aku pesan nasi lemak dengan air putih (iya aku ngaku kalo aku lapar belum sarapan pagi).<p>

"Mana nih kak Nico? Lama banget," Fang beberapa kali mengecek layar jam tangan yang terpasang di bagian kanan. Aku memperbaiki kacamataku dan menghela napas kecil.

"Huu mana cuacanya gelap lagi. Dingin banget hari ini," aku melipat kedua tanganku memeluk erat tubuhku. Memang sekarang sedang dalam cuaca mendung, dan angin yang cukup kuat menerpa tubuhku berkali-kali sampai sukses membuatku menggigil walau aku memakai _hoodie_. "Kayaknya hari ini bakalan hujan."

**PLUK!**

Terasa jaket berukuran cukup besar menyelimuti kedua bahu kecilku. Bernuansa ungu gelap berbahan katun itu tercium aroma agak asam namun sejuk, bau lemon.

"Fang?" tanyaku kecil. Sang lawan membuang wajahnya.

"Kalau masuk angin aku nanti repot meladeni kakak kelas banci sendirian," jawabnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kakak kelas banci hah?!"

Suara bentakan dari belakang sukses membuat kami berdua berpelukan reflek layaknya anak kecil. Saat sadar siapa pemilik suara cetar membahana mirip guntur halilintar barusan, langsung aku menempelkan telapak tanganku pada wajah Fang dan mendorongnya kuat—menjauhi dirinya dariku.

"A—anu, maksud kami itu kakak kelas yang feminim," kataku beralasan sambil cengar-cengir. _Awkward_ banget sekarang.

"Hmm, ya deh," kakak kelas pun percaya dengan kami. Aku menghela napas kecil tanda lega.

"Eh hai Ying! Fang?"

Yaya berdiri di depan kami bertiga cengo. Gadis berhijab merah muda itu berusaha membaca keadaan sepertinya.

"Anu Yaya—"

"Oh ada urusan klub si Ying ini, bareng Fang," kata kak Nico membaca situasi. "Kalau kalian mau menjemput Ying, bilang kalo aku lagi pinjam anak buah klub basket ini karena ada bagian-bagian klub yang belum aku bahas."

Saat dia menjelaskan, kak Nico kelihatan sekali laki-lakinya. Suaranya yang berat dengan jakun bergetar, siapapun yang tipe mudah jatuh cinta dengan cowok berpita suara berat pasti langsung _fangirlingan_ dibuatnya.

"I—iya Yaya!" lanjutku. "Maaf aku tidak ikut pesta coklatnya ya?"

Yaya mengangguk kecil. "Yah sebenarnya aku bukan bertanya hal kenapa kamu tidak ada dalam regu kita sih. Hanya kaget aja tiba-tiba melihat jaket Fang menyelimuti bahumu."

Eh iya aku baru sadar!

"Kan tumbenan banget Fang berbuat baik sama orang. Kalau Boboiboy sih bisa aku maklumi. Eh gapapa kok, lanjutkan saja acaranya!" Yaya berlalu setelah berisyarat izin untuk berlalu.

"Oh gitu ya," goda kak Nico setelah beberapa menit kami hanya memilih diam.

"DIAM!" kami berdua serempak berteriak.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bersambung-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maunya buat dalam cerita vocaloid tapi sudah ada Megane Badass jadinya gak jadi. Untung karakter Boboiboy dalam pairing kali ini cocok sama plotnya. Mama saya gak OOC kan?**

**Boleh minta reviewnya?**

**January 21, 2015**


	2. Step to be Girl

"Fang, aku baru tahu soal kamu."

Kak Nico mendekati Fang yang kini berkutat dengan sebuah kalkulator digital, menengok angka-angka yang diketik sang empunya. Pria berkacamata gagang nila itu masih terus menghitung angka-angka dengan alat yang dibawanya.

"Kamu itu..."

Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pria berambut cepak hitam itu kepada Fang. Pasti—

"Cocok jadi tukang rentenir ya?"

Sudah aku duga.

* * *

><p>BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios<p>

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter II – Step to be Girl<span>

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah mengenai petak tanahku! Bayar cepat!" tukas Fang yang sudah selesai menghitung dari kalkulatornya. Kak Nico yang memegang beberapa uang palsu setengah-setengah merelakan hak miliknya diambil alih sang adik kelas.<p>

Kalau kalian tahu, kami kini bermain monopoli. Permainan ini sangat terkenal dengan beberapa petak rumah, uang palsu, kartu, dadu, dan tentu sang penanda jalan, dan kami telah memainkan ini sekitar 1 jam di rumah kos kak Nico. Alasan Fang menagih karena kini kak Nico mendarat pada tanah petak berwarna kuning, alias negara China. Negara milik Fang yang ia beli lengkap dengan empat rumah mini berwarna hijau, dan kompleks D itu cukup mahal walau masih mahal bagian kompleks F. Jadi bayangkan berapa yang harus kak Nico bayar kali ini.

Aku menahan tawa dengan menyembunyikan mulutku dibalik jaket ungu pinjaman rival Boboiboy ini. Aku sebenarnya ingin tertawa mengejek, tapi karena sekarang aku berhadapan dengan kak Nico yang belum terlalu akrab kurasa jangan dulu.

Yang ditagih pun mengulurkan uang sejumlah yang tertera dalam kalkulator Fang.

"Aku jadi ngerti deh kenapa kamu bakat banget sama matematika, Fang," kataku. "Menghitung uang aja cepat."

"Dari TK aku sudah menguasai penghitungan jumlah uang," Fang berusaha menahan cengiran yang mulai ingin terlihat dari bibirnya sehabis menghitung jumlah uang palsu dalam tangannya.

Mungkin kalo soal pelit, Fang sekarang jagonya ya? Dulu aku pernah baca kalau di anime Jepang bila ada karakter cowok berkacamata pasti dia bagian si 'pelit' seperti dalam anime Our*n High School, dan Fang bakal jadi generasi penerusnya. Walau berkacamata itu hanya bukti yang tidak kuat.

"Nanti beli mobil," nasehat kak Nico. "Buat bahagiakan isteri. Sekarang cewek-cewek itu gengsinya tinggi. Pengennya serba mewah."

"Makanya pilih cewek jangan yang mahal," sahut Fang.

"Cewekku itu orangnya sederhana! Hanya saja demi mendapat predikat baik di depan orang tuanya, sebab itu aku selalu membelikan oleh-oleh sehabis mengajak dia jalan, hiks!"

Tiba-tiba kak Nico curhat, hebat kau Fang.

"Uang transferan orang tua selalu habis setengah bulan. Padahal orang tua mengirim uang untuk pasokan makan sama uang kos setiap bulan," lanjut kak Nico. Aku mengambil dua buah dadu lalu mengocoknya sambil mendengarkan percakapan dua kaum adam ini.

"Cewek itu egois sih, makanya banyak cowok jomblo."

"Dan bibit awal adanya homo itu dari para cowok yang tidak bisa menerima kekurangan mereka atau tidak sanggup memenuhi kebutuhan mereka tapi ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana pacaran. Kalau tidak... bagi para _otaku_, biasanya mereka pacaran dengan gadis 2D."

"Fang."

"Apa?"

"Kita kawin yuk?"

Aku batuk-batuk spontan disamping kak Nico yang digebukin habis sama adik kelasnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Dua jam aku dan Fang habiskan bermain di kos rumah kak Nico, kami berdua pun sepakat untuk pulang. Aku melontarkan alasan harus menjaga nenek yang takut-takut bakal mengira kucing milik kami itu si kakek yang menjelma menjadi siluman (kau tidak akan tahu hal ekstrim apa yang dilakukan nenekku terhadap hewan peliharaan kami, terakhir nenekku bugil dan tidur satu ranjang dengannya), sedangkan Fang memberi alasan berupa menyiasati strategi untuk mengalahkan rivalnya—Boboiboy. Alasan yang tidak logis itu terpaksa diterima kak Nico daripada tusukan jari bayang dari pengendali kegelapan ini akan menusuk tepat pada paru-paru kakak kelas nanti.<p>

"Kenapa ikut aku sih? Langkah cowok itu kan lebar-lebar!" tukasku merasa sengsi dengan pria satu rasku yang kini berjalan menggiringku. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lambat, seakan mengejekku secara sirat, _"Langkah kok kecil banget, aku kan jadi jalannya lambat"_.

"Langkah kaki kamu kecil sih," alasannya. Kan sudah aku duga dia bakalan ngomong gitu.

"Heh, aku juga kalo mau lari aku bakal lebih cepat dari kamu kok," balasku. "Ingat ucapan kak Nico alasan dia memasukkanku menjadi member? Ingat kalau aku punya jam kekuatan?" aku memberikan beberapa bukti karena berkeyakinan bisa mengalahkannya dengan alasan-alasan itu.

"Mau bertarung? Gerakan bayang dan kuasa memanipulasi waktu, mana yang lebih cepat," tantangnya.

"Tidak ah, malas. Aku gak mau jadi tomboi lagi."

"Jadi masih membicarakan tentang masa remaja, Ying?" sindir Fang sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya. Tadinya dia berjalan mengekoriku, namun entah sejak kapan dia ada di sebelahku.

"Dulu aku tidak mau cantik karena aku mengira semua bakal jadi nenek-nenek kayak nenekku, keriputan. Namun, aku suka sekali dengan novel pinjamanmu dulu," aku mengingat-ingat momen saat pertama kali mendapat pencerahan dari dalam novel yang dipinjam lelaki di sebelahku ini. Dahulu aku tidak bakal tahu kalau cowok yang hanya terfokus untuk mengalahkann rivalnya tentang kepopuleran ini ternyata mempunyai novel yang sangat menarik. Siang malam aku tidak berhenti untuk membaca buku dengan ketebalan 567 lembar itu.

Fang menutup matanya dengan helaan nafas kecil, "Hhh, itu novel nyasar dari pemilik rumah yang kudiami dulu. Aku tidak mungkin membeli yang begituan."

"Kalau gitu novelnya untukku boleh?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Ihh tapi katanya bukan punyamu kan?"

"Cerewet. Alasan aku tidak memperbolehkanmu memilikinya, karena aku sudah pusing saat tahun lalu setiap bertemu denganku selalu saja membicarakan isi novel itu," omelnya. Kalau ingat-ingat, tidak ada satu hari bila bertemu dirinya dengan tidak membicarakan isi dalam cerita novel yang kupinjam. Semua itu hanya berlaku sampai Fang datang ke rumahku tanpa diundang dan merebut kembali miliknya.

Dulu dia memang cukup sadis—jika sekali tegas. Sekarang pun masih.

"Atau jangan-jangan... kamu sebenarnya membelinya hanya saja malu bilang kalau itu punyamu?" godaku dengan cengiran penuh makna. Sang lawan bicara membentakku tiba-tiba.

"Asal kau tahu ya gadis tomboi, kau takkan pernah bisa seperti dalam cerita itu dimana nanti kau bakal jadi primadona!"

Ucapan blak-blakkannya membuatku kesal tentu saja. Dia meremehkanku secara langsung artinya kan? Akan kubuktikan ucapannya salah.

Aku menghentikan langkahku lalu bertatap dengannya berani, "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau ucapanmu benar, kau boleh minta apa saja dariku."

"Tanpa tantangan pun sudah terbukti aku yang bakal menang," ucap Fang bangga sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Ia ikut berhenti melangkah. "Dadamu saja kerempeng gitu."

"Ngomong dijaga sedikit," sebatku menahan kesal. Disamping dia hanya menaggapi ucapanku dengan mengupil, aku bersumpah dalam hati akan membuatnya kalah telak. Aku akan mencari pacar, dan memang yang terlebih dahulu kulakukan adalah menjadi gadis feminim seperti dalam novel yang kubaca waktu itu.

* * *

><p>Jam 21.23, aku menarik langsung ponsel yang terbaring diatas ranjangku. Kubuka website fac*book dan kebetulan akun milik sahabat terbaikku—Yaya, disamping tertera warna hijau. Langsung aku menekan 'pesan' dan mengirimi chat padanya.<p>

**Ying**: "Yaya! Yaya! Tolong akuu!"

Dua menit kemudian Yaya membalas chat-ku.

**Yaya**: "Ada apa Ying? Kok panik?"

**Ying**: "Besok bangun pagi-pagi ya? Nanti aku jemput dan certain deh!"

**Yaya**: "Eh kok gitu?"

**Ying**: "Soalnya nyawaku jadi taruhan nih!"

Setelah aku menuliskan pesan berkalimat hiperbola, langsung ku mengnonaktifkan akun milikku dan aku tidak tahu apa tanggapan Yaya setelahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[Satu — Latihan Berdandan]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oke Ying, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku membawa kosmetik. Tapi bersyukurlah hari ini aku diperbolehkan guru membawanya," Yaya melipat tangannya dengan wajah masam di depanku disamping aku hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan kecil.<p>

Aku secara paksa menjemputnya pada jam 05.45 subuh dan saat itu ia sedang memasak bareng Ibunya. Disana aku menceritakan perihal mengapa menyuruhnya bangun pagi-pagi, dan dia yang awalnya ingin membantu Ibunya pun terpaksa tidak melakukannya hari ini. Bahagianya punya sahabat sepertinya~

"Hehe maaf Yaya. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan ucapan Fang kemarin itu salah," kataku menerangkan situasi. Yaya menghela napas kecil sebagai respon.

"Hhh, kau ini... Tidak pernah berubah ya. Selalu saja tidak terima dikomentar orang," dia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dengan senyuman kecil. "Tidak salah sih ingin menjadi cantik."

"Makasih Yaya!"

"Aku juga ikut kesal dengan tindakan Fang yang tiba-tiba kekanakan di depanmu sih, makanya aku mendukung sekali pikiranmu ini," lanjutnya. "Tapi berjanji kau belajar memakai kosmeik mandiri ya?" Yaya mengeluarkan bando berbahan karet dengan krim lengket berwarna coklat tua.

"Siap!"

* * *

><p>Fang memasuki kelas dengan tampang serius seperti biasa—cuek pada sekitar. Yaya pun berjalan menggiring Fang dan menahan tangannya ketika sang pria berzodiak Aries ini ingin duduk pada bangkunya sekedar mendaratkan pantat.<p>

"Fang! Aku punya kejutan sama kamu deh," kata Yaya ceria. Fang kebingungan setengah mati karena tiba-tiba calon ketua kelas ini bersikap ramah padanya. Fang pun tidak jadi berdiri.

"He? Donat?" tebaknya. Yaya menggeleng.

"Yang lebih baik!"

"..."

"Kok diam?"

"...yang itu?" Fang menunjukku yang kini berdiri di dekat lokasi mereka secara poin. Aku yang sudah memasang posisi semanis mungkin dibuat kecewa langsung karena respon yang tidak seperti kuharapkan.

"YING! KAU MAU JADI BADUT APA?" Gopal yang hadir di kelas langsung menunjukku setelah berteriak laknat mengalahkan suara nyaring bom atom.

"Aduh! Gelak tawa aku ni," Boboiboy yang entah kapan datangnya merangkul Fang sambil menunjukku tertawa. "Gyahaha! Itu lipsticknya tebal amat—ahaha!"

"Nih Ying, udah aku buat kertas ulangan aku jadi cermin— GYAHAHAHA!" sehabis Gopal menyodorkan cermin padaku lalu tertawa kembali, aku menengoki pantulan wajahku yang...

HANCUR HABISSS!

Lipstick merah tebal melebihi garis bibir dalam overdosis. Lalu krim wajah yang kebanyakan juga bedak yang tidak dipoles secara tipis. Blush on yang dipaksakan terlihat.

Tuhan, tolong telan aku ke dasar bumi sekarang.

"Tak apa, tak apa, Ying tetap Ying kok," Fang menepuk pundakku bersama Boboiboy yang sudah merasa perutnya keram kebanyakan tertawa.

"Yaya..." aku hampir menangis dibuat malu karena mereka.

"Gapapa kok, namanya saja baru belajar berdandan," kata Yaya—secara tak bersalah, dengan mantapnya. "Ya kan Boboiboy?"

"Eh ah—engh, i—iya!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Dua — Pakaian feminim]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yaya, menurut kamu ini pakaian aku feminim tidak?"<p>

Saat jam istirahat, dengan kekuatan jamku aku mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk diuji coba kecocokannya (jangan tanya darimana aku mendapatkan mereka). Mulai dari pakaian terusan sampai gaun pengantin kucoba satu persatu.

Masih di dalam kelas, Yaya menggeleng setiap pakaian yang aku kenakan.

"Kamu memakai rok di dalam kelas saja sudah feminim, Ying," bilang Yaya.

"Fang bilang aku tomboi, dan akan kubuktikan bahwa aku ini tidak tomboi amat!" kecamku bersemangat.

Tiba saat bel berbunyi tanda masuk, Fang yang sudah membeli donat wortel masuk ke dalam kelas berjalan sambil memakannya. Kebetulan aku habis membuka pakaianku dan berganti dengan pakaian terusan bersiluet H atas lutut dengan kedua lengan diangkat. Kebetulan Fang menengok padaku reflek.

"HAHA! KETEK BERBULU!" teriak Fang spontan mengejek sambil menunjukku secara poin. "Gak salah aku beliin kamu pisau cukur!" lanjutnya yang masih ingat tentang momen ketika memberiku alat cukur janggut.

"LARI YANG LAJU!"

"GERAKAN BAYANG!"

Lalu terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran secara tidak kasat mata.

* * *

><p><strong>[Tiga – Menembak]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Enghh, sejak pandangan awal aku sudah suka padamu. Jadilah pacarku!"<p>

"YAYA! AKU GAK BISA BERAKSI SEPERTI DALAM KOMIKMU ITU!" teriakku reflek ketika Yaya mempraktekkan karakter gadis dalam komik yang ia bawa itu terhadapku. Ceritanya aku menjadi lawan yang ditembak, dan Yaya mempraktekkan menembak.

Langsung gagal.

* * *

><p>"Ah Yaya, aku capek!" aku membaringkan kepalaku pada meja kelas. Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang.<p>

"Hish katanya mau membuktikan kalau Fang itu salah, gimana sih?" Yaya menarik tas selempangnya tanpa memandangku sedikitpun–menatap lurus pada pintu keluar kelas. Jam pulang sekolah sudah dikumandangkan sejak lama, dan kami adalah dua dari beberapa murid kelas tujuh yang masih menetap dalam kelas disamping beberapa murid lainnya sudah bubar.

"Iya aku mau. Mau banget," kataku lemas. "Tapi aku juga punya hati. Aku malu diejek melulu."

"Oh soal ketek?"

"YAYA!" jeritku panas ketika Yaya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat rasa minderku semakin tinggi.

"Ahaha, bercanda. Menurutku sih kamu lebih baik apa adanya, Ying. Aku tahu semua gadis memang ingin dikatakan manis. Namun, kamu saja belum punya satu orang yang difokuskan untuk itu," nasehat Yaya.

"Tidak kok. Aku ingin punya pacar," balasku dengan nada malas.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk... ngg, cowok."

"Bahkan kau belum tahu untuk apa kau menjadi manis. Percuma kamu berubah, kan kan kan?"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dalam lipatan tangan–membaringkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku tahu ucapan Yaya itu serius walau dia menyisipkan ucapan yang selalu digunakannya ketika memaksa kami memakan biskuitnya.

"Kamu gak pulang Ying?"

"Pulanglah," kataku.

"Eh tumben. Maaf ya kalau ucapanku menyinggung kamu, Ying," Yaya meminta maaf.

"Tidak, bukan salah kamu kok," kataku lagi. "Aku hanya perlu pulang lebih telat karena malas bertemu Fang dan kawan-kawannya. Kan mereka sekarang bermain basket di lapangan basket."

"Maaf ya Ying, aku pulang dahulu," Yaya meninggalkanku tidak beberapa lama. Suara tapak kaki yang menggema dalam kelas ini perlahan mengecil seiring waktu.

Benar apa kata Yaya, kalau saja aku memaksakan diri menjadi gadis memang untuk apa? Aku merasa itu ada keseruan tersendiri namun ternyata akupun tidak tahu tujuannya untuk apa. Misalkan di dalam novel sang gadis ingin menjadi manis karena ingin bersaing dengan lawan jenisnya dalam dunia artis, apa alasanku?

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan meraih cermin yang sempat diubah Gopal ketika aku menengoki wajahku.

Gadis tomboi sepertiku...

Tentu takkan bisa feminim ya? Jadi gadis-gadis manis yang ada di dunia selama ini karena mereka punya karunia menjadi 'bunga'? Jadi gadis jelek sepertiku tidak pantas bergaya feminim?

Mengapa aku telat menyadarinya ya?

Aku hanya cocok menjadi gadis jelek yang berpakaian tomboi dalam hari-hari biasa. Dadaku saja rata, tidak seperti Yaya yang sedikit menonjol (hei aku tidak mesum). Rambutku bahkan selalu kuikat kepang dua, membuktikan aku ini juga culun. Ditambah memakai kacamata karena malu dengan pakaian seragamku yang terlihat feminim.

Bahkan secara tidak langsung dari awal aku sudah menolak yang namaya menjadi 'feminim'.

Bodohnya aku! Mengapa aku telat menyadari respon gaya berpakaianku selama ini! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"Ying, kau tidak pulang?"

Sejak kapan ada penghuni dalam kelas ini selain aku? Namun suara ini aku sangat mengenali siapa pemiliknya.

"Apa, Fang? Ngurus orang saja," aku menyembunyikan cermin yang tadi kupakai spontan. Saat aku merasa pria menyebalkan itu mendekatiku, aku langsung saja berdiri cepat dari bangkuku ingin menjauhinya.

"Sikapmu sangat aneh, Ying! Makanya aku menegurmu!" sahut Fang dengan nada tinggi.

"Ketekku berbulu, jangan didekati," aku mempercepat langkahku keluar kelas.

"Setiap cewek pubertas juga keteknya pasti berbulu, Ying! Malah ada yang lebat seperti janggut kakek-kakek biksu!"

"Memang kamu pernah lihat ketek Yaya?"

"Enghh... t–tidak sih," Fang gelagapan, dan aku punya peluang besar untuk sejauh mungkin menghindarinya. Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku.

"Eh–hei, Ying!" Fang menahan tanganku sigap sebelum aku sukses menjauhinya dengan jarak jauh. "Kamu kenapa sih?!"

Pertanyaannya membuatku tidak kuasa memendam rasa gelisahku. Mulutku tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan nada lantang,"A–aku tidak punya alasan untuk jadi manis. Aku–aku–hiks!"

"Ying..."

"Yaya bilang aku tidak punya alasan menjadi manis!" aku melanjutkan kalimat cerewetku. "Aku selamanya cocok dan bakal terus cocok menjadi gadis tomboi! Aku lelah... Aku lelah untuk bisa merasakan seperti dalam novel rekomendasian kamu! Seandainya saja, seandainya saja aku tidak pernah membaca novel itu–"

"KALAU GITU, BUATLAH ALASAN MENJADI MANIS KARENA AKU!"

"A... pa?" aku berhenti untuk menyesali. Fang memegang daguku, lalu mendongakkan wajahku yang menunduk sebelumnya. Terlihat wajah sang anak tanpa jelas status keluarganya ini serius.

"Dengan begitu kau bakal punya alasan. Aku tahu bagaimana bahagianya kamu saat membaca novel itu," raut wajah Fang dengan dahi mengkerut tiba-tiba menatapku lembut. Senyum tipis terlukis dari wajahnya. "Aku melihatnya, seakan pandanganmu menjadi berubah karena ceritanya. Makanya... makanya jangan putus asa. Kumohon, jangan menyerah Ying..."

Terasa telapak tangan besar mengusap kepalaku lembut. Tangan yang ditahannya serasa ditarik, hingga tubuhku kini dalam posisi sangat dekat dengan sang penarik. Fang memelukku dengan hangat, memberi rasa iba akan penderitaanku.

Aku ingin sekali menangis. Namun disamping itu aku menjepit kedua sisi bibirku untuk menahan isak.

Pikiranku penuh dengan pertanyaan apa maksud Fang dengan jangan menyerah menjadi feminim. Dan yang paling penting, apa maksud reaksinya dengan memelukku atau ucapannya ketika berteriak tadi. Menjadi manis karena alasan 'dia'? Heh, aku ingin sekali mengejek Fang sekarang.

"Hei Fang, kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Muka kamu kalau mau menangis itu jelek. Jadi aku menyembunyikannya sebelum aku muntah-muntah di tempat," katanya santai. Langsung muncul perempatan dari kepalaku.

"RASAKAN INI! SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

"PERISAI BAYANG!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Bersambung-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for your observation, Dearest Sweetness! You give me inspiration to continue this fanfic. By the way, sorry for Yinglovatic to not translate this fanfic. I'll tried but so hard for keeping my writing style to English since Indonesian style language having more interesting vocabulary to writing in it, opposite than English. And two, i'm bad with English! *cries***

**Maaf untuk apdet yang lama karena sebagai anak yang dituntut orangtua agar menjadi gadis berprestasi itu sangat mengerikan prinsipnya. Hiks! Saya diancam dikuliti bila saja nilai ujian bakalan memburuk! Oke itu hanya hiperbola.**

**February 06, 2015**


	3. I'm Just Have High Pride

Pagi hari kuawali dengan memasuki kelas dan langsung menghampiri meja kawan sekaligus sahabatku—Yaya, dengan mengajukan satu lontaran pernyataan tiba-tiba.

"Yaya, aku sekarang punya alasan menjadi manis kok."

"Jadi untuk siapa?"

"Fang."

Yaya yang pagi-pagi telah menyediakan secangkir coklat panas Kakek Aba dan awalnya menyeruput dengan pembawaan penuh wibawa, langsung tersedak.

* * *

><p>BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios<p>

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter III – I'm Just Have High Pride<span>

* * *

><p>"Ohok—untung saja aku tidak menumpahkan—uhuk!" Yaya terbatuk-batuk. Aku membantunya dengan mengelus belakang punggungnya buru-buru, melancarkan air yang menyangkut pada tenggorokannya agar turun tidak menghalangi alir napasnya.<p>

"Kenapa sih Yaya? Santai aja reaksinya," aku masih mengelus belakang punggungnya pelan.

"Aduh—hh, udah. Makasih," Yaya mendorong tubuhku dengan kekuatan minim. Saraf motorikku mengerti dan mundur satu langkah bersamaan dengan mengangkat kedua tanganku dari punggungnya.

Beberapa menit aku hanya diam menunggu jawaban sang gadis berzodiak Cancer ini, menunggu respirasi mengalir pulih dari tenggorokannya yang terkontaminasi air coklat. Beberapa waktu berselang, ia memiringkan lehernya menatapku secara empat mata.

"Apa? Kamu sudah pacaran sama dia?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang justru kusahut reflek membentak.

"Sembarangan! Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang masih bocah begitu!"

"Padahal sendirinya bocah."

"Apa?!"

"Eee—gak," gadis berhijab merah muda itu tertawa kecut. "Jadi? Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kamu punya alasan cantik demi dia?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

><p><strong>Flaskback<strong>

* * *

><p>"IDIH! NGAPAIN JUGA JADI MANIS KARENAMU! DASAR COWOK RENDAHAN YANG HOBI MENGACA!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, disamping mengambil dan menghembuskan napas berulang kali kelelahan. Didepanku kini ada kubahan gelap yang cukup padat menghalangiku untuk menghajar manusia yang berada dalam benda hitam keunguan tersebut.<p>

"Hah! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu mau punya alasan menjadi manis. Dasar cewek pelupa!" teriak pemilik kubah tersebut dari dalam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cowok yang termasuk dalam daftar manusia yang patut dikutuk ini selain Fang.

"Mending jadi manis untuk Gopal daripada kamu! Palingan nanti semua usahaku sia-sia karena biar aku manis atau tidak pasti bakal dijawab 'JELEK'," aku menekankan satu kata yang aku yakini akan keluar dari mulut pria berkacamata dengan bingkai ungu ini. Sengaja aku memillih Gopal untuk membandingkan bahwa dia memang sangat rendah dimataku.

"Ya sudah kita berunding saja," kubah gelap itu pun menyusut dan menampilkan sosok orang di dalamnya, yang tengah memasang posisi melipat kedua tangannya dengan senyuman yang sangat kubenci.

"Berunding? Main taruhan lagi?"

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya bermain lotre."

"SAMA AJA!" teriakku histeris.

"BEDA!" dia ngotot.

"SAMA!"

"BEDA!"

"SAMA!"

"BEDA, MENGERTI KAU CEWEK TOMBOI BERDADA RATA?!"

"SAMA! ASAL KAU TAHU YA CEWEK YANG PUNYA JAKUN!"

"APA?"

Aku yakin kalau aku sesama jenis dengannya, kemungkinan besar dia takkan segan-segan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencakar wajahku tiba-tiba layaknya ia memperlakukan Boboiboy dahulu saat pertama kali bertemu. Disinilah aku memberi nilai plus jantan padanya, bahwa dia jangankan tidak akan menyakiti kaum hawa—dia akan melindungi kami karena menyadari posisinya yang merupakan jantan.

TAPI AKU TETAP SAJA BENCI MULUT CEWEKNYA.

Fang lelah berdebat, "Oke begini saja. Kalau kau bisa memasukkan satu _shot_ saja dariku, aku bakal lakuin apapun demi kamu. Kalau tidak, kau harus menjadi manis untukku."

Merasa tantangannya begitu menguntungkanku, langsung aku menyetujuinya. _"Deal."_

"Tapi, kau harus melepas jam kekuatanmu dulu."

"Hei! Kenapa langsung memberi syarat curang begitu!"

"Takut ya? Kwek kwek!" Fang menirukan gaya bebek dengan sayapnya dikepak-kepak.

* * *

><p>"Dan... kau kalah?" Yaya memprediksi akhir ceritaku. Aku mengangguk lemas.<p>

"Entah bagaimana dia mengalahkanku," aku menunduk pasrah.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu belum juga berdandan atau apapun untuk menyanggupi persyaratannya? Katanya kalah taruhan?"

"Makanya! Aku bingung selera manis itu maksudnya dalam arti apa. Setelah mengalahkanku, secara tiba-tiba dia menghilang saja tanpa aku ketahui."

Kami berdua saling terdiam lama. Para murid lain pun memasuki kelas dan pandanganku tertuju pada pria berambut hitam keunguan yang kini berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Dia menyebalkan. Tidak merespon lirikanku dan yang terpenting wajahnya seperti tidak tahu-menahu apa yang dia syaratkan padaku kemarin. Kenapa sikapnya biasa-biasa saja?!

Mau sih protes. Namun disamping itu aku harus diam atau dia bakal kembali membuka mulutnya. Siapa tahu alasan dia tidak mengungkit kejadian kemarin karena memang dia lupa.

* * *

><p>"<em>I decided to begin practice,"<em> kata guru yang kini mengajarkan bahasa inggris pada kami (aku berusaha mengingat namanya namun aku lupa). _"On page 73, there is explain how to make different food making right?"_

"_Yes miss,"_ semua berucap. Jangan tanya mengapa kami harus membalas dalam kalimat bahasa inggris saat guru kami berbicara bahasa asing, karena peraturan sekolah kami memang begitu. Bila saja kami menjawab dalam bahasa Melayu, sudah dipukul dengan rotan tanpa ampun walau hanya satu kali tebas.

"_What if you all made groups for this task. Making one different recipes with other each groups."_

Ehh tentang membuat kelompok?

"_Ah miss, how much person in one group?"_ Yaya mengacungkan tangannya. Guru berhijab putih itu melengok pada Yaya.

"_Five per group. Enough?"_

"_Five? Not about four or three maybe?"_

"_No. If not much people, you can't fast gathering ingredient then," _katanya berwibawa. "Sekarang, silakan mencari kelompoknya masing-masing setelah ibu sebutkan siapa saja yang akan masuk dalam kelompok nanti."

Aku cukup penasaran siapa yang menjadi kawan sekelompokku nanti. Guru bahasa asing kami mulai membuka daftar hadir miliknya lalu menyebutkan beberapa teman sekelasku (walau sebagian kukenal) hingga sudah membuat tiga kelompok.

"Satu kelompok lagi," ucap beliau. "Yaya, Gopal Boboiboy, Ying, dan Fang."

Yaya memelukku. Boboiboy bersorak gembira. Gopal membelalakkan matanya sembari makan coklat di dalam kelas. Sedangkan aku merasakan jantungku kini berdetak cepat ketakutan, dengan sebelumnya merasa kesemutan.

Aku mengacungkan tanganku ke atas.

"Bu guru!"

"Ya?" balasnya.

"Kalau saya tukaran tempat sama anggota lain boleh tidak?"

Yaya kaget. Guru kami hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak boleh."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, membayangkan satu kelompok dengan pria yang mengutukku untuk menjadi manis di depannya. Habislah aku jika Boboiboy dan Gopal tahu akan hal ini, bisa-bisa mereka bakal kagum dengan pria pengendali bayang itu sebab mampu membuatku yang cewek keras kepala ini berubah.

* * *

><p>Saat jam istirahat didentangkan, beberapa anak-anak murid bangkit dari kursi mereka dan mulai berpergian keluar kelas. Sebagian sisanya duduk di tempat masing-masing entah apa yang mereka kerjakan.<p>

"Hei Ying, duduk di sebelahku!" ajak Yaya memberikan satu kursi kosong yang disusunnya dengan cara menepuk dasar kursi. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di tempat apa yang disodorkannya.

Ada Boboiboy dan Gopal juga duduk di kelompok kami. Tak terkecuali Fang, yang kini tengah menyilang tangannya dengan wajah cuek.

"Oke mari kita mulai diskusi kita," mulai Boboiboy. "Pertama, ada yang mau usul kita akan membuat apa?"

"Uuuuhhh! Ayo buat pizza?" usul Gopal.

"Susah Gopal. Memang kau bisa membuat piringannya nanti?" celetuk Fang cuek.

"T— tidak sih..."

"Biskuit aku mau tidak? Aku tahu resep membuatnya loh~" aju Yaya dengan suara sengaja diimut-imutkan. Semua anggota merinding seketika.

Haduh dia ini walau tutur bicaranya soal menasehati itu dewasa, tapi dia tidak bisa kah sedikit sadar dengan reaksi orang akan biskuitnya? Melihat orang sudah kejang-kejang nyaris masuk level 'mati suri' tetap tidak membuatnya sadar kalau biskuitnya itu menimbulkan reaksi jauh lebih mengerikan dari meminum pestisida?

"Tak perlu. Aku ada ide lebih hebat," ucap Fang. Dia memperbaiki kacamatanya dengan pose keren, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat donat?"

"Wuh kalau soal donat cepat banget," sahut Boboiboy.

"Memang kenapa sih? Kan itu makanan yang cukup mudah dibuat!"

"Dan makannya juga mudah."

Fang menjitak Boboiboy keras. Boboiboy ikut membalas. Lalu terjadilah adegan cakar-cakaran. Aku dan Yaya menghela napas.

"Kurasa ide membuat donat tidak buruk kok," Gopal menengahi, dan kedua pria yang sempat memunculkan sifat kekanakan mereka tadi pun berhenti bertindak.

"Iya sih. Kita hanya perlu ragi, tepung, telur, dan lainnya bisa cari di internet," sambungku. "Membuat kreasi _topping_nya kan yang keren. Nanti seperti dunkin don*ts kita buatnya."

"Iya juga ya! Membuat _topping _itu kegemaranku!" Yaya tak kalah semangat. "Jadi semuanya setuju membuat donat ya? Soal iuran, kurasa bisa diganti setelah aku menghitung jumlah seluruh uang yang digunakan untuk membeli semua bahannya. Lagian kalau 2 kilo cukup untuk sekelas. Kan murid disini hanya 20 orang."

"Oke setuju!"

Semua bangkit dari kursi masing-masing lalu menyusun kembali pada posisi semula. Saat aku akan menarik kursi yang kududuki kembali pada meja yang menjadi temannya, pria berkacamata bingkai nila itu mendekatiku dan berbisik.

"Dan Ying... ingat janjimu ya."

Aku mengejang.

"_Be a girl, you tomboish girl. For donut making day."_

Iris abu-abuku turun ke bawah dan kurasakan kedua pipiku memerah panas.

'Desisan Fang begitu membuat jantungku nyaris copot. Suaranya begitu berat,' pikirku.

* * *

><p>Hari pelaksaan tugas kelompok membuat makanan pun dimulai. Beberapa guru bertanya dengan kami mengapa kami membawa bahan makanan saat pelajaran bahasa inggris, dan ketua kelas kami—Yaya—menjawab, "Ini karena tugas materinya begitu."<p>

Tentu saja beberapa guru komplain atas bahasan tugas yang tidak cocok dengan mata pelajarannya. Hanya saja guru bahasa inggris kami berjanji bahwa nanti hasil pembuatan makanan akan disetor ke ruang guru dan kami akan makan bersama

Dasar guru yang hobi mengambil untung. Akibat mereka, rencana untuk bisa membagikan donat hasil jadi pada seluruh murid sepertinya tidak jadi. Alasan utamanya karena saat melihat bahan yang telah diberi ragi sampai mengembang membentuk jaring laba-laba dengan diameter tebal itu (saat adonannya ditarik sih mirip begitu) hanya berstok sedikit.

Aku dan Yaya serta Boboiboy yang sibuk mengolah bentuk donat menjadi cincin saling bercerita.

"Bagaimana ini, kita hanya membawa bahan sampai 2 kilo saja," suara Yaya terdengar pesimis. Ia mengambil bahan secukupnya menggunakan tangan berselimut plastik, menariknya dan membentuknya menjadi seperti bola pingpong, kemudian melubangi tengahnya dan adonan dalam tangannya ia putar dari lubang dalam.

"Kurasa salah satu diantara kita takkan ada yang bisa menyantapnya," ucap Boboiboy. Ia meletakkan bahan donat yang telah dibuatnya pada atas nampan yang sebelumnya dialasi plastik bertabur tepung. "Dihitung untuk murid, dan belum termasuk guru. Guru kan banyak!"

"Salah satu diantara kita harus ada yang mau tidak menyantap," sambungku. "Hanya tersisa empat donat. Kenapa kelompok kita malang sekali soal biaya?"

"Sebenarnya bukan salah biaya. Namun guru bahasa inggris kita yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruh kita membawa 25 donat untuk ruang guru," sahut Boboiboy. "Belum lagi kita harus membagi 15 donat lagi untuk kelas. Dan hanya ada 45 donat yang kita buat."

"Kalau kita diam-diam tidak memberi guru kita, gimana?" saranku.

"Mana boleh! Nanti dia bertanya mana hasil buatan kita dan kita bisa-bisa tidak mendapat nilai," sembur Yaya.

"Haha, iya sih," aku menarik plastik dari kedua tanganku selesai membuat beberapa donat. Iris mataku menjelajah setiap sudut kelas untuk mencari Fang. Dia dimana sedari tadi? Gopal juga tidak ada.

"Hei Ying, kau hari ini juga tumbenan berpenampilan manis," kata Boboiboy. Ia memerhatikanku lekat. "Ada pita rambut. Tidak pakai kacamata. Rambut diurai lagi," deskripsinya.

"M—makasih," aku menunduk keci, malu diperhatikan. Aku tidak bisa berucap alasan aku berdandan feminim karena menepati janjiku. Tapi aku bersyukur dikatakan manis, karena aku tidak memakai_ make up_ saat ini.

"Eh hei, tempat menggoreng sudah kami siapkan. Mana bagian donat yang mau digoreng? Biar aku yang gorengkan."

**DEG!**

Suara berat itu...

Aku melirik sebentar pemilik suara berat yang tadi mengajukan bantuan. Fang. Dia berdiri di dekatku bersama Gopal.

Rupanya dia daritadi membuat tempat memasak ya? Pantas saja tidak terlihat.

"Oh ya!" Boboiboy mengambil beberapa nampan yang telah bersusun beberapa donat mentah. "Nanti Yaya dan Ying urus bagian sentuhan akhirnya ya? Coklat batang nanti cairkan dengan pinjam mangkuk kantin saja ya?"

"Eh i—iya!" kataku gelagapan. Sedangkan Yaya hanya tersenyum santai.

Fang segera mengambil nampan yang disodorkan padanya. Ia berjalan bersama Boboiboy dan Gopal keluar kelas, meninggalkan aku dan Yaya yang sedang mengobrak-obrak beberapa bahan yang akan kami gunakan untuk sentuhan akhir sesuai kata Boboiboy.

Kenapa Fang tidak menegurku? Setidaknya liriklah aku sedikit.

Rasanya... sakit sekali hatiku.

DASAR FANG TIDAK PEKA!

* * *

><p>"Ying! Lelehkan coklatnya di mangkuk berisi air panas! Jangan di pancinya!"<p>

Aku mengambil beberapa potongan coklat batang dan mengumpulkannya di atas mangkuk kaca yang telah terendam air yang siap direbus. Disamping Boboiboy dan lainnya sibuk meniriskan minyak dari donat.

Terlihat kelompok lain juga sibuk. Dengan pengawasan guru kami, beberapa anak-anak begitu telaten mengerjakan. Ada yang membuat bakpao, ada yang membuat sop buah, dan juga ada yang membuat nasi goreng. Kata guru kami, "Wah ngepas sekali ya ada menu _appetizer, main course,_ sama _dessert_!", dan kami semua hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa kecil.

Selesai melelehkan semua coklat dalam mangkuk, aku mengangkatnya dengan sapu tangan dan buru-buru berlari masuk kelas. Kuletakkan mangkuknya di samping beberapa hiasan yang siap digunakan, dan Boboiboy ikut masuk membawa beberapa donat yang telah tergoreng.

Aku mengambil satu donat dan mencelupkan atasnya pada cairan coklat, lalu mengambil beberapa _ceres_ dan _chocochips_ kemudian menaburkannya. Semuanya juga ikut berkreasi, tak terkecuali Gopal. Namun aku kaget ternyata Gopal cukup lihai soal menghias makanan.

"Hei Yaya, lihat ke jendela!" seru Boboiboy. Yaya reflek menengok arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk Boboiboy.

"Hah? Memang ada apa? Aku tidak lihat aapun," kata Yaya sambil terus menjelajahi pemandangannya pada titik yang dibilang Boboiboy.

"Ehe, kau kena!" iseng, Boboiboy mencolekkan jari telunjuknya pada pipi Yaya.

"Hei! Kau bohongi aku ya?" Yaya mencolekkan jari telunjuknya pada krim berwarna merah muda. "Rasakan pipi krim stroberi!" Yaya membalas tindakan Boboiboy dengan ikut mencolek pipinya.

Aku tertawa melihat keisengan dua kaum islam itu. Saat aku sibuk melihat mereka, sesuatu aku rasakan mencolek kedua belah pipiku.

"Ih jadi mirip kumis kucing!"

"FAAAANNNGGG!" jeritku panas, dan pelaku pun melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Aku menempelkan tanganku berselimut plastik pada gula halus dan mulai mengejarnya. "TUNGGU KAU YAAA!"

"KAU TAKKAN MENDAPATKANKU AHAHA!" olok Fang di kejauhan. Aku megaktifkan kekuatanku untuk menambah laju lariku. Namun sesuatu tidak aku sadari kalau ada balok kayu yang memalang di lorong jalan aku berlari. Dan kedua kakiku pun tersandung.

"A?" jamku secara otomatis menghilangkan kekuatannya untuk memanipulasi waktu, dan aku terjatuh.

Ukhhh!

Kok tidak sakit?

...

Kurasa pinggangku ditahan untuk dipeluk, dan aku membuka mataku setelah sempat memejamnya karena takut.

Wajah Fang begitu dekat. Ia menangkapku?

"Kau ceroboh," desisnya. "Kalau jalan hati-hati."

"Kau yang membuatku berlari!" sahutku kesal. "Coba kau tidak iseng. Aku takkan mengejarmu!"

Apaan sih Fang? Padahal aku mau berterimakasih tapi dia malah mengucapkan hal tidak penting padaku. Aku kan jadi kesal.

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Rasanya Fang jadi lebih cekatan jika menyangkut aku, atau aku yang terlalu narsis?

Entah. Kalau saja artinya aku jatuh cinta, aku ingin tertawa sekarang.

Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan cowok sialan ini!

* * *

><p>Boboiboy bersama Yaya maju bersama untuk mengantar donat yang akan diberikan pada ruang guru. Sedangkan Gopal dan Fang sibuk membagikan donat-donat pada guru dan meja anak-anak. Tugasku hanya membersihkan meja sekedarnya, itupun karena kemauanku (aku tidak disuruh ataupun dipaksakan melakukan hal ini).<p>

"Sisa 4 donat ya?" awalnya aku ingin mengambil satu dari mereka untuk mengganjal perut yang keroncongan.

"_Kurasa salah satu diantara kita takkan ada yang bisa menyantapnya."_

Aku mengurungkan niatku mengingat ucapan Boboiboy saat kami membuat donat saat itu. Untuk kali ini, kurasa aku perlu mengalah untuk tidak mengambil jatah bagian. Aku hanya melakukan sedikit usaha, dan aku tidak pantas mendapatnya.

Akhirnya setelah Gopal dan Fang selesai membagikan disusul Boboiboy dan Yaya, mereka pun berkumpul bersamaku dan memandang donat yang tersisa. Buru-buru aku mengambil tas sekolahku untuk pulang.

"Ying? Kau tidak mau mengambil jatah donat kamu?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku sudah kok!"

"He? Ini aja masih utuh."

"Tadi salah satu teman kita tidak mau donat dan memberinya sama aku. Sudah dulu ya aku pulang duluan!" aku lari terburu-buru keluar kelas, meninggalkan semua anggota dalam kelas dimana semua memasang tatapan heran.

Saat sampai di ambang pintu, aku memperlambat jalanku. Mengapa aku musti berbohong hanya untuk agar mereka tidak cemas aku tidak kedapatan bagian? Masalahnya aku juga berpikir pasti mereka akan mendesakku menerima satu diantara mereka.

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan kok. Aku bisa bercanda bersama Fang walau dia tidak terlihat menampakkan ekspresi takjub akan gayaku yang berbeda. Lalu membuat donat bersama sambil bergosipan.

Rasanya semua hal itu cukup menjadi bayaran atas usaha kerasku membantu mereka. Tidak perlu ada tambahan penghargaan seperti memberi hasil jatah donat padaku.

Aku merogoh saku seragamku dan mengambil dua ikat rambut karet di dalamnya. Aku ikatkan kembali rambutku seperti hari-hari biasa juga melepas pita rambutku.

Yah, walau Fang tidak mau memandangku istimewa tapi setidaknya melaksanakan janji saja sudah cukup.

Yah... cukup kok.

Tapi mengapa hatiku begitu sakit menyadarinya? Seakan protes untuk bertanya mengapa Fang tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa tentangku. Apa aku jelek makanya dia tidak mau berucap apapun?

Bukan apa, hanya saja aku punya harga diri tinggi untuk ini. Selama ini untuk apa dong aku main taruhan dengannya? Apa hanya ucapan bualan seorang kaum adam untuk membuat hati wanita sepertiku senang?

Aku benci dia!

Saat aku melamun, seseorang memainkan tasku dari belakang. Cukup lama aku menyadari selama ini ada yang mengubak-abik tasku.

"Jalan lambat banget sih."

Saat mendengar suara itu, aku langsung berkonsentrasi kembali pada duniaku dan mendongakkan wajahku. Fang berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar melewatiku secepat mungkin. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia pun terhenti dan menggerakkan lehernya ke belakang, meghadapku.

"Makasih untuk hari ini. Mulai besok kau boleh berdandan sesuai kemauanmu."

Apa?

Baru saja aku mau bertanya, namun aku melihat kumpulan gelap menutupi pandanganku terhadapnya. Dan saat bayang itu melebur, sosok lelaki satu kelasku itu sudah menghilang.

* * *

><p>Aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas ranjang setelah melempar tasku.<p>

"Apaan sih maksud Fang tadi? Tiba-tiba main hilang," tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mencari-cari ponselku dalam tas dan menarik sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Serasa empuk dan berselimut plastik. Memang ponselku begitu ya? Aku tidak ingat.

Setelah aku menarik apa yang aku genggam, aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada dari tasku.

Donat berlumur saos stroberi juga beberapa _chocochips_ serta keju parut.

.

.

...ini pasti ulah Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bersambung-<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Halo! Aku kembali setelah menghadapi seminggu penuh dengan ujian mengancam nyawa. Padahal biasanya kalau hari ulangan aku justru molor belajar, tapi aku tumbenan merasa tidak PD dengan kemampuan mengingat sebelum ulangan dan memilih belajar malamnya.

Walau dapet review sedikit tapi gapapa. Aku berterimakasih pada de-aruka yang reviewnya justru bikin aku mood lagi ngetik. Lainnya juga kok, hanya saja kurang membangkitkan gairah(?).

Dan tentang donat, sebenarnya ini curhatan ujian praktek biologi saat itu. Maunya bikin angst mirip posisi aku yang ternyata ga dapet jatah akibat keduluan anak-anak tidak tahu diri (sebab kelompok kami donatnya benar-benar mirip j-co katanya sampai rebutan) di bagian Fang, eh kok jadi romance gini?! Sudahlah. Hanya Ying yang tahu.

February 28, 2015


End file.
